


Grand Slam Champion

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bayley and Sasha being Baysha, Bayley is Petty, Becky Lynch (Mentioned), F/F, Implied GP Bayley, Married Couple, Married Life, Ryu Knows what’s up, Shayna (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: All Bayley wants to do is spend time with her wife and their dog for the rest of the week before Survivor Series.But some people just don’t get it. So Bayley hits The Man below the belt.Sasha is not amused.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	Grand Slam Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related. This was also inspired by a tweet from Bayley and I was also bored as hell. So you all get this as a result. 
> 
> Implied GP not your thing? Go no further 😎

* * *

_ Keep an eye on Bayley… _

_ They’re gonna keep an  _ eye  _ on Bayley?! Unfuckingbelievable.  _

Bayley stared down at her phone, more like she was glaring at it almost as if she were willing for Becky and Shayna to feel it through the screen from wherever they currently were. 

While Shayna’s cowardly sneak attacks were beginning to get on Bayley’s last nerve,  _ especially  _ after what she did to Sasha the first time NXT invaded Smackdown. At Survivor Series, Bayley was going to give Shayna a lesson she was never going to forget about putting her hands on her wife. 

Her wife that was still out on a back injury from her PPV at Hell In a Cell. Her wife that was vulnerable but still willing to go out and support Bayley in her match against Nikki—even if it was to help her cheat. That was besides the point. 

Becky already had a Bayley special ass whooping coming to her for hurting Sasha in the first place. It took security and Stephanie McMahon herself to stop Bayley from going out there and hurting Becky. Bayley wanted to wreck her career and she didn’t give a damn that there was going to be a cage between her and Becky. She would’ve beaten Becky down with that same cage if she had to. 

But now Becky was poking the bear on twitter like the keyboard warrior that she was, throwing insults and sharing insulting interview clips. Apparently Becky was going to destroy Bayley and Shayna at Survivor Series. Apparently Bayley wasn’t a factor to be considered in this three-way match. Both Becky and Shayna clearly haven’t taken the time to study Bayley’s grand-slam record. But that was quite alright to the former hugger...she’d show them rather than tell them. 

It was obvious that the only person who considered Bayley a dangerous factor in this match,  _ in any match, _ was her wife, Sasha. 

Bayley sat there in their California King bed with the blood red silk sheets pooled around her waist, knees pulled up to rest her arms on and leaving the rest of her naked body uncovered. She and Sasha kept their home between sixty-five to seventy degrees all the time, so it was always comfortable. Ryu, their Corgi also known as their beloved fur baby was sleeping at the end of the bed. Sprawled out on his back with content. 

Bayley’s told Sasha more than once to stop letting him sleep in their bed because they bought one for him and she wouldn’t even buy the excuse that he got up there on his own for two reasons. One their bed was high and two he was corgi. Short legs and high beds don’t add up. 

Bayley’s phone buzzed in her hand calling for her attention once again, and she saw that it was another tweet from Becky. Against her better judgment, Bayley opened it and sighed harshly and loud enough to have Ryu open one eye at her curiously. And if she didn’t know better, he looked annoyed too. 

_ I slapped the head of your blue haired weirdo! @itsBayleyWWE you’re next.  _

Suddenly Bayley’s phone was no longer in her hand, and she turned to see Sasha rolling away from her and putting it on the nightstand, exposing her entire backside and distracting Bayley momentarily. Even after five years... three years of being married, and two years of dating, she still couldn’t believe this woman was hers. 

She had to ask Sasha to marry her  _ twice  _ but it was worth it. Sasha would always be worth it. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Sasha rolled back over and sat up, scooting closer to Bayley and wrapped her arms around her lovers waist and kissed Bayley’s shoulder, “I told you to stay off of Twitter. Show them better than you can tell them, B.”

Bayley sighed again, this time with resignation than anger and frustration, “I know...I’m trying.”

“Survivor Series is this weekend, and it’s going to be your time to show everyone that you’re more than just a new haircut, which is totally hot by the way—”

Bayley smirked, “You tell me that everyday.”

“Because it’s true and I’m gonna keep telling you that until you believe me. But  _ anyway _ before I was rudely interrupted—”

“I’m sorry baby girl, please continue,” Bayley snickered when Sasha pinched her side.

“Ugh I hate you so much.”

“Lie again,” Bayley turned around to look at Sasha, their faces inches apart, “You love me.”

“I do.”

“And I love you.”

“You do.”

“Which is why I’m gonna beat the shit outta Becky this weekend.”

“Don’t forget Shayna’s in the match. Eyes on the prize baby.”

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Bayley smirked, gently pushing Sasha back down onto the bed using her body, “And for the record, Captain, my eyes are  _ always  _ on the prize.” Bayley positioned herself between Sasha’s legs, effectively trapping Sasha between her body and their bed. 

“You talk a lot of shit, but can you back it up?”

“Oh,” Bayley laughed, feeling herself rising to the occasion—as if she wasn’t already, “You didn’t get enough last night, Mrs. Martinez?”

Sasha purred, she would never get tired of hearing that, and decided to poke at her wife, “We  _ were  _ up all night. I mean, if you’re tired, we don’t—”

Bayley cut Sasha off with a rough kiss, knowing what Sasha was doing and yet she still couldn’t stop herself from falling for it. Time and time again, and Sasha laughed, pulling a little square package from beneath her pillow. She’d grabbed it from the nightstand when she put away Bayley’s phone. 

Bayley took the package, nearly crumbling it in her hand as she growled against Sasha’s throat, nipping at her wife’s smooth sensitive skin, “One of these days you’re gonna carry my baby, Sasha Martinez.”

Sasha didn’t respond verbally, instead she wrapped her arms and legs around Bayley and pulled her closer. 

Ryu barked and quickly jumped off of the bed, knowing that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep in that bed for a while and went to his own bed in the next room.

* * *

Bayley was down in the kitchen sitting at the counter eating a turkey sandwich and some chips, listening to rock music that blared from their basement gym where Sasha was currently working out with the door wide open. Bayley would be joining her soon enough, and making sure that Sasha didn’t skip anything in her new ab work out because she knew how she could get. 

Sasha was using Bayley’s phone for the music downstairs, and so Bayley had Sasha’s phone and logged into her Twitter account, she was currently lurking through Twitter even Sasha told her not to. Bayley couldn’t help it, she had to be petty. There was nothing holding her back from doing it anymore. 

Bayley went to her and Sasha’s photo album in the cloud and she quickly found a photo that she took earlier this week of Sasha and Ryu sleeping in the middle of their big bed. With the sun shining through the blinds, hitting both of them just right and making Sasha’s wildly spread blue hair stand out amongst the red sheets and black comforter set. The photo framed a small portion of their bedroom but Bayley blurred it out and had Sasha and Ryu focused and she even sharpened the contrast until it looked perfect. 

If Becky wanted to throw sticks and stones,  _ fine,  _ Bayley was going to throw a brick and ruin the rest of Becky’s year. 

Bayley went to Twitter and she just knew Sasha was going to be pissed over this but proud of Bayley’s pettiness. Bayley went to the interview clip that the WWE posted with Becky talking the most crap. Bayley added the photo of Sasha and Ryu as happy as they could be, and dead to the world around them. 

_ Throw “brand supremacy” out the window. And go ahead and throw your silly nicknames out the window as well. I could not care less. I will always have what you could never. See you this Sunday. Stay Broke.  _

Bayley chuckled and posted it. Almost immediately she heard her phones pinging with retweets and replies over the rock music and smirked, going back to her sandwich and chips. 

_ 5… _

Bayley heard the music turn off and she took another bite of her sandwich. 

_ 4… _

Ryu came running up the short stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him and Bayley watched him impressively cut a corner. 

_ 3… _

If she listened close enough, she could hear Sasha typing in her passcode to unlock her phone over the speakers and Bayley felt a sliver or nervousness. 

_ 2… _

Bayley didn’t regret a damn thing. Becky started it. 

_ 1… _

“BAYLEY!!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> -Sith


End file.
